Eragon vs Percy Jackson
Eragon vs Percy Jackson is a What-If Deathbattle written by Friendlysociopath featuring Eragon from the Inheritance series by Christopher Paolini and Percy Jackson from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series by Rick Riordan. Description Boys born to become heroes clash in a battle of magic and blades. Intro Wiz: When great evil rises, unchecked and disastrous for the world at large, a hero must step forth to combat this menace: be they man, demon, or god. Boom: And in their darkest hour humanity surely sent their greatest, most experienced, most badass and strongest warrior to save the day! Wiz: Or it'll be a kid. Boom: Damn pesky neighborhood teen heroes! Wiz: Eragon Shadeslayer from Christopher Paolini's Inheritance series. Boom: And Percy Jackson from Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Wiz: These two grew from nothing to become world-shaking forces of good and oppose the forces of darkness. Boom: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and abilities to find out who would win a Deathbattle. Eragon Wiz: In a land known as Alagaësia, there live many ancient and magical races: Elves, Dwarves, Werecats, Spirits- Boom: And dragons! Fire-breathing beasts of destruction and death! Wiz: Initially yes, in ancient times the dragons and other races such as the Elves waged war on one another. Until a youth named Eragon discovered a dragon egg and hatched it- resulting in the first dragon rider. Boom: Wait- I thought you said earlier Eragon was the last dragon rider? Wiz: Different Eragon. The original Eragon was an Elf that started up the entire Rider order. The Eragon who later became a hero to save the kingdom from a maniacal king is the one we're concerned with. Boom: Another mad king? Where'd he come from? Sounds like the same old song... Wiz: Galbatorix was formerly a Rider, but he was driven mad by the loss of his dragon and turned on the order, slaughtering almost all of them. The few survivors, Brom and Oromis, became Eragon's teachers as he learned everything and anything he could in order to become the only person capable of taking down the king. Boom: Dude should learn some dating moves- took him four books to get the girl. C'mon man! Wiz: Dating proficiency aside, Eragon is a fast learner, rapidly achieving a level of sword mastery in months that even humans who practiced their entire lives could only match- not surpass. When pressed Eragon will modify his attacks on the fly in order to better break past his opponent's guard. Eventually he even mastered the Way of Knowing, a method of learning your opponent and how they move, which allows him to predict his opponent's attacks after they battle for a brief time. Boom: And his sword lights on fire! Have I mentioned I love a good fire? There's nothing like a nice blaze on a cold winter's day. Or a warm summer's day. Hey Wiz- do you have a light? Wiz: N- no! You're not lighting anything on fire! Boom: Spoilsport. Wiz: Eragon is not limited only to catching his sword on fire however. Thanks to his command of magic, he can basically alter the laws of reality however he wishes so long as his understanding of the Ancient Language allows him to spell it out. Through his teachers he learns how to manipulate light, heat, gravity- Boom: One word for that- 'nerd'! Wiz: His magical abilities require study and a structured language to manifest; as such, Eragon cannot produce just any effect he wishes and must use the correct words to accomplish his goal. Once he unintentionally cursed a child to feel the pain and misfortune of everyone near her precisely because he didn't word his magic correctly. Boom: Big mistakes come in small packages. In addition to manipulating the laws of nature- Eragon's magic let him attack your mind as well. This allows him to sense people around him and even know what they're thinking. That'd be a sweet tool for poker- wouldn't it? Wiz: In addition to his magical offenses, Eragon has Wards, magical defenses that negate attack both physical and magical in nature. Both are supplied by Eragon's own energy plus whatever he has stored on him in the form of gems or perhaps dragon-hearts. Percy Jackson Wiz: For as long as man has walked the Earth, Gods have walked alongside them, sometimes as men, sometimes as animals- all times as great and powerful beings- Boom: That love to shag everyone and everything! My God- Zeus alone has to have every fetish known to man and then a few more that he invented himself! Wiz: The Gods were indeed very good at procreation, these brief relationships are what allowed the world's greatest heroes to be born- Demi-Gods. Boom: Rambunctious mini-Gods, these guys, girls, and monsters all show powers related to their Godly parent. Wiz: In fact children of the 'Big 3' Gods: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, were so powerful that they were changing the fate of the world- World War 2 being cited as a big example. Since then, all three of them swore they would father no more children on the world. Boom: But breaking the promise of not using the old libido just runs too contrary for them- and because of how bad they are at self-control- we have our hero! Wiz: Percy Jackson, as a Son of Poseidon, he was born as part of a prophecy that said he would either save Olympus or destroy it. Boom: So naturally, the Gods loved him. Wiz: Percy's struggles with the Gods and monsters of Greek mythology, and a few others too, draw him along the journey needed to become a powerful Demigod. Initially he's unsure of himself but, with the help of his girlfriend Annabeth, faithful Satyr best-friend Grover, and half-brother Cyclops Tyson, he becomes the hero destiny foretold he would be. Boom: Pfft- water powers? Sounds like junior Aquaman to me. I'll call him when I need to talk to fish. Wiz: He can do more than talk to fish. Percy's powers give him almost total control over water- enabling him to manipulate it and command it in battle. He can form massive waves to smash into his opponent, create water-based constructs like hands to pull people, force it to be solid to stand on and even make his own private storm that can blow people around. Boom: And not only is water his weapon, its pretty useful as a shield too. When in contact with seawater Percy's stamina replenishes extremely quickly and wounds heal almost as fast as Wolverine. Wiz: Percy can command thousands of gallons of water and summon it from miles away, allowing him to flood a battlefield with ease. Boom: But whenever mystic powers fail- there's always room for a sharp piece of metal. Wiz: Percy's sword is known as Riptide. As with most Demigod objects, it is innocuously concealed so that mortals don't recognize it; in Riptide's case- a pen. Boom: But... is the pen mightier than the sword? Wiz: The pen IS the sword. When Percy unscrews the cap Riptide appears as a traditional Greek sword. Three feet in length, counting the hilt, and forged of Celestial Bronze- it's a mythical weapon that cuts through mythical enemies while leaving ordinary mortals unscathed. The blade will pass through them without so much as leaving a scratch. Boom: Err- Wiz: We're confident that anyone that isn't a completely, 100% mundane human can reasonably be slain as Chiron described one of the qualifications as, "Important enough to kill." Boom: And killing is something Percy's good at. When clashing with Jason he was shaking the ground around them and Percy routinely takes being thrown around by the big boys like a champ. Not only that- he's been stabbed and cut a ton- usually it's not enough to keep him down- especially not with water in the mix! Wiz: His Demigod reflexes and perception are extremely potent, enabling him to easily deflect arrows and grant him a type of awareness that allows him to keep track of an entire battlefield and various elements in it. Boom: He's an awesome swordsman too- able to learn moves almost as soon as they're shown to him and he's almost unmatched in swordplay out of all the Demigods- even the kids who're born of the God of War! Wiz: In addition, Percy is quite talented at keeping watch of his opponent's muscles and movements, enabling him to gauge a fighting style and begin predicting attacks as they come- giving him the edge against an opponent of equal skill. Boom: You know, maybe mini-Aquaman isn't so bad. I'm starting to like the kid. He's growing on me. Deathbattle In a dark cavern deep beneath a mountain, Eragon faced the glowing sword with calm. His opponent appeared human- yet he smelled unlike a man. He smelled like the sea. Faced with a glowing blade and sensing ill intent from his opponent, Eragon likewise drew Brisingir and took up a stance for battle. Percy continued holding Riptide aloft, using the light to see by as he glared at this newest foe. "You're here with the dragon upstairs- aren't you?" "Yes." Eragon responded, his eyes reflecting Riptide's glow like that of cat. "Is that a problem?" Percy thought to the village he'd just seen destroyed by a dragon, sunk beneath the lake while mortal men and women screamed and cried, and the answer came easily to him. "Yes." FIGHT Eragon struck first, mentally probing at his opponent's mind in an attempt to rend his mental defenses. To his surprise, his opponent had no defenses at all and was visibly distraught at the assault- clutching at his skull and sinking to his knees. Percy felt like a nail was being driven right through the middle of his forehead- with a refrigerator sitting on top of it to drive it in farther. In blind panic he reached out and called to the nearby water. To me! ''A thunderous impact shook the cavern and cracks appeared high above, shedding light into the battlefield to reveal the desolate remains of a Dwarven city- complete with water springing from the various fissures. They collectively pooled around Percy's feet and dulled the attack. It was Eragon's turn to be surprised. The only thing he could find by targeting his opponent's mind now was an image of the sea. Percy roared and the water roared with him- surging to form a mighty wave dozens of feet in height. Eragon had no allusions of deflecting that volume of liquid with his magic, instead opting to relocate to a move secure area. "Audr!" Eragon cried in the Ancient Language. With no further ceremony- he found himself rising upwards at a rapid speed exceeding that of the fastest arrow. With only inches to spare he cleared the incoming wave and continued upwards to alight atop a building as the water broke against the sturdy Dwarven architecture's base below. The structure withstood the hit without issue. The water drew back and formed a larger wave to try again, dashing against the large building with little success beyond the first. The next wave was over a hundred feet tall and began to have results as the walls cracked and Eragon's safe haven began to tilt forwards. He decided action was called for. He renewed his mental attacks on his opponent while also drawing his bow.. Percy saw Eragon fly into the air and hide. In no desperate need to put himself in a poor position, he willed the water to batter at the heavy stone building his enemy had retreated to. As more and more water entered the cavern, the waves would only grow stronger. The first arrow, when it came, was not hard to deflect as Percy had done it before. The trick was to block with the flat of the blade- not to slash it edge-on. The best-case scenario would still have high-speed shards of wood flying at you if you cut the thing in half. Percy cried out as the nail returned to his head- this time feeling like an entire building was pushing against it. That was when the second arrow, which was shot at far faster speeds than a normal one, hit him in the shoulder, piercing it and causing Percy to stumble backwards. He grit his teeth and broke the arrowhead off before withdrawing the shaft- relying on the water to heal the wound. Percy took three steps forwards and dove into the water as another arrow struck where half a second earlier he'd been standing. He willed a current to carry him towards the structure and the lone figure standing atop it. Eragon saw Percy make his dive and disappear beneath the frothing water. His enhanced vision had caught the arrow-wound being healed by the same liquid as well which posed a quandary- how to kill someone who healed from water? While attacking his opponent's mind was having mixed results, Eragon still found himself able to sense Percy's location even though the water itself seemed to be protecting him from the brunt of Eragon's mental attacks. So when the wave struck the structure again and boosted the Demi-God into the air to attack- Eragon was ready for him. "Jierda!" Eragon called out the moment Percy emerged from the waves. With a ''CRACK Percy was knocked off his feet and stumbled backwards, his leg at an odd angle. Eragon drew his bow and fired a shot directly at Percy's chest- but a massive whirlwind emerged and struck Eragon in turn- hurling the arrow backwards and snapping his bow in half as he was forced to thrust Brisingr into the top of the stone to keep himself grounded. Percy's eyes glowed and massive hands made of water emerged from below, grasping at Eragon. The first fist missed and cratered the stone, but the second one struck Eragon firmly and dashed him from the top of the tower. Aware that falling in the water seemed to be certain death, Eragon repeated the spell of flight to send him to another building on a higher level. He kept his airtime short though- the drain was beginning to get to him. He restocked slightly from the gem in his sword as he again resumed his mental assault. If he broke through his opponent's mind- the battle would be over in an instant. Percy was getting frustrated. Eragon wasn't trying to fight him at all, he just kept flying away and doing that nail-in-head-thing- AHHHHH! It was back. Percy willed the ever-increasing amount of water to rise and cover the top of this building. The touch of water soothed the pain and helped dull it- but this was an annoying power make no mistake. Percy had faced his fair share of magic and special abilities over the years- but never one so relentless and unfair. He needed to tie down his enemy or at least prevent him from flying freely. Percy concentrated and enhanced the winds. It was harder underground as storms didn't naturally occur beneath the earth- but a Son of Poseidon would not be denied. The water level continued to rise and a fearsome gale began to form- creating powerful winds that would hopefully prevent Eragon from continuing to fly around. Percy grit his teeth through the pain in his head and glared upwards with a strained grin. Time to fish or cut bait. Eragon felt the winds intensifying and read his opponent's mindset quite clearly. Either he could remain above and perhaps be incapacitated by the rising currents of air or he could descend and face his opponent directly. Eragon could sense no way to leave the cavern he'd fallen into and decided the only choice available was a close-range confrontation. He took a moment to reassess his wards and enact a few new spells, namely one to repel water from his eyes so the storm wouldn't cloud his vision, before floating downwards to fight in a more personal kind of battle. The two warriors stood atop the flat top of a hall, the winds and water making a wrathful uproar around them as the cavern continued to fill with water from whatever underground source that was supplying it. Percy kept Riptide in the ready position as he called out to Eragon, "What's the matter? Out of tricks?" Eragon responded in the Ancient Language, "On my word as a Rider- I will use no magic against you if you vow to do the same." The hidden caveat to that was that Eragon's promise held true even though he was using magic on himself- as that was not using magic against his enemy. Percy frowned as an unknown tongue reached his ears, yet the magic of the Ancient Language forced him to understand and know Eragon could tell no lie using it. He pointed Riptide at the Rider. "A good old fashioned duel to the death? Great." Percy hefted Riptide and wished he had a shield or armor- but, as his opponent had neither of these objects as well, he thought it was an even fight. He wondered how such an enemy could be working aside the red dragon but thoughts of mercy fled his mind. Nice guy or not- that dragon had to be stopped and if this guy was going to stand in Percy's way- he was going down. The two closed on one another with blinding speed, a series of cuts and parries were exchanged faster than the human eye could follow. Eragon scored two slight touches on Percy's shoulders while the Son of Poseidon had dealt one heavy blow to the Rider's hip- both separated and carefully appraised their opponent. Eragon was surprised at the strength his opponent had- it exceeded his own by a fair margin and only by drawing on the energy hidden in his gems could he withstand the blows. The first strike had been unexpected and dealt a dangerous injury to his hip- preventing him from moving as much as he would like. Percy hadn't thought Eragon was so fast, he'd thrown over a dozen stabs at Percy in their exchange along with a handful of slashing attacks. He had to acknowledge his opponent's skill as well, he was easily matching Percy and might even have more talent than him. He resolved to be careful- those slight cuts on either shoulder could've been a missing limb if they'd had a shade more time to dig in. The two closed again, each attempting to use all of their skill, strength, and speed to slip past their opponent's guard and deal a fatal blow. Percy felt his senses opening up, he could see the muscles in his enemies arm clench and the stones beneath his feet shift slightly when he pivoted. He caught first one blow on Riptide's edge, then another and another as he began to predict what Eragon would do. Soon he landed another heavy blow on Eragon's chest and came close to clipping his skull- though it seemed like he'd missed by a small fraction he didn't think was there when he attacked. Eragon for his part was reading the surface thoughts Percy had- and to his surprise saw that Percy's reflexes and attention to detail were fine enough to read his moves. Had he not been warded, the blows would've been fatal. Eragon pushed himself harder, recklessly combining and altering his attacks in every way he could in order to gain an advantage. It paid off as Percy's mind grew frantic- the new moves did not allow him to read Eragon's body as well as he could before. Eragon pushed his advantage, noting that his opponent's shorter sword limited his range. Eragon scored three more touches in rapid succession across his chest, one of which dove deep and grated against several bones on the way down. Percy knew that last shot hadn't been a miss. Eragon had some sort of force-field around him that had prevented the blow from landing- and Percy had thought Eragon would have honor. He called upon the waters and forced them to strike the tower and knock it over- riding atop the wave like a surfer without a board as he prepared to gut Eragon the moment he pinned him down. Eragon realized the exact instant Percy knew he'd been had- it was hardly subtle as the world shook around him and a wave larger than a castle wall rose into the air. He jumped from the tower as a gust of wind caught him and hurled him into another one. No sooner had the air been dashed from his lungs than he was ripped away and thrown to another one. Eragon sucked in his breath and called out, "Jierda!". The stone side of the tower shattered in a small enough radius to allow Eragon entry. He landed in a heavy roll and looked out the window to see a wall of water heading straight towards him. Energy reserves dwindling to almost non-existent levels, Eragon was finding it difficult to go on. With a muttered healing spell, Eragon ran through a hallway and jumped atop another roof, fearing to use more magic to fly with the winds. He'd draw energy from around him but there was no life in the cave but him and... Percy. Percy's wave shattered the structure and the Demi-God saw Eragon on another roof and responded with a similar strategy. Except this time- there were three waves. Two formed behind Eragon and resembled massive fists as they drove into the towers behind him- collapsing either tower and leaving Eragon nowhere to run as Percy bore down on him. Riptide shone brightly in the flashing lights as he lunged forwards to slay Eragon, with the adrenaline rushing through him and the water bolstering him- Percy didn't notice his energy fading. When the magical blow came, Percy nearly collapsed. His heart hurt in a way it never had before- like someone had just hit it with a hammer. His concentration on the wave crumbled as he fell from it onto the same tower Eragon was crouched on. He drove Riptide into the ground and crawled to his feet- glaring at Eragon as he struggled to breath. His vision grew dark as Eragon's face seemed sad. Percy's hearing went out as he saw Eragon's mouth move to form words he would never understand- and then he knew nothing more. Eragon stood over Percy's still body, he'd used the Words of Death to ease the suffering and end the battle, once and for all. Far above, he could hear the cry of Saphira, she'd won her battle and he had emerged victorious from his. He tensed as the water rose again- but all it did was slide Percy's body from the tower and draw it down into the depths. Like something, or someone, wanted to bring the body home. K.O. Results Wiz: Not with a bang, but with a single word. Boom: And once again, honest sword-swingers fall to magic from a man too craven to stand in honest battle. Wiz: Percy and Eragon are described as quite similar on a number of occasions- routinely blitzing humans at speeds too fast to follow and the strength to defeat any normal man. Boom: But Percy was in dangerous waters. Wiz: Physically it seemed Percy should have an advantage over Eragon as he could cut down trees, shake the ground, and split fountains with his raw strength. Boom: But when it came down to skill- Eragon had the edge on his opponent. Wiz: Part of the issue is reach, Riptide only measures 3 feet from hilt to the top of the blade. Brisingr however resembles a bastard sword- being longer than a standard broadsword but shorter than a claymore. The other issue is that Percy would have a difficult time reading Eragon's moves as his response to facing skilled swordsmen is to improvise and change his moves on the fly to keep his opponent guessing. Boom: A man with many moves- Boomstick approves- ladies if you're bored? The Boom-room awaits. Wiz: Please god no. Boom: Wiz, there's a certain magic that takes place in the bedroom-''' Wiz: PLEASE GOD NO! '''Boom: Well, as much as magic seems to hurt Wiz, it hurt Percy more. Wiz: While his control over the elements of water and air grossly dwarfed Eragon's, Percy had no answer for Eragon's more potent spells. Eragon possesses no fewer than 12 words that will kill an opponent dead instantly with virtually no energy loss on his part. Such death occurs so quickly that they can't even cry out or move before they no longer live. Boom: That's just terrifying. Wiz: In Eragon's own world, there exist numerous counters to magic that can be placed over soldiers to prevent spells such as those from working against them- Percy wouldn't have them and be no harder for Eragon to kill than a newborn rabbit. Even if he for some reason didn't use his instantly-fatal magic, Eragon has a multitude of tricks that don't involve actually harming his opponent- such as preventing light from reaching their eyes. Boom: When it comes to magic, Eragon knows how to throw his weight around. Wiz: And his mental abilities would play no small role either, allowing him to constantly attack his opponent's mind and weaken their physical stats as he tried to destroy them on that front as well. Boom: In a longer battle Percy would hold the edge since he can regenerate his power seemingly indefinitely in the water- but Percy's never been one to shy from a fight and hide. Wiz: However, his regeneration has never been tested on the sort of injuries Eragon could inflict, such as crushing his heart or possibly even destroying his brain; the possibilities are frankly endless when you can't ward like everyone in Eragon's world can. The indefinite stamina from water might even become a double-edged sword as Eragon can draw energy from living beings- endless energy for Percy would become endless energy for Eragon. Boom: That's a shame, Percy was starting to grow on me. Wiz: Maybe that's the seaweed on your brain? Boom: Oooooh you bastard. Wiz: The winner is Eragon! Category:Friendlysociopath Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017